


Spy Game

by bachaboska



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fake Trailer, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Harry Hart must seduce a mark. The task would be so much easier if his mark wasn't his ex-lover - agent Whiskey.





	Spy Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music, nor boys (and the movie) are mines...if they were I'd be rich and I wouldn't live in Poland...:P


End file.
